Aiden
'Aiden Azylwan '(born 10 February 1993) is a Snowiss cafe waiter and a notable member of the Mystique. Events Pre-Mystique Aiden was born in the Liquidus society on 1993 to unknown Liquidae parents. He was adopted by his current parents Edmund and Catherine, both outstanding elites of the Selenian tribe, after the couple knew that the latter was sterile and could not produce any children. Aiden's Liquidae parents would agree to the adoption only if they supplied them their needs and resources every six months, which was a successful feat by the Azylwans. Aiden, as a young kid, wondered why he didn't have the same powers as the children playing outside their house. It was then revealed to him at a later time that he was only adopted from a different kind, and that he shouldn't feel different, because there are people out there who are also like him, only that it wasn't his fault for growing in such a different environment. Aiden was satisfied with what his parents said and continued to live in the Selenian tribe. Aiden was introduced to Crescenta Moonrider later, after he tagged along with his father for an important meeting with a friend. Edmund introduced Aiden to the then-trapped Crescenta (with utmost permission from the paranoid Arche), and both children got to know each other quite deeply after Aiden's daily visits. Aiden was soon bethrothed to the girl upon reaching 15, although both knew that they are only friends and should not have a romantic relationship. Both grew up as each other's shadows, following one another wherever they go, going so far as to enable Crescenta to escape the mansion and the Magirus island as a whole. Mystique Era After quite some time, Crescenta and Aiden recruited Samoa Gothrose, who was also looking for some adventure, and also, Harold Bladewrath, who they found at Snowlands after relocation. Living the Mystique life wasn't easy, Selenian guards would often infiltrate the human world, disguising as humans of course, and would search all around for their missing prince and princess, but they eventually gave up. The Mystique earned quests through Kirk Budherd, who was Samoa's former classmate at Castle Magire, and is now a young high-ranking official from Magirus. Kirk's team enabled the Mystique to enter the Magirus isle undetected, but then, this scheme was later discovered by Arche's men, who then captured the team with his team. Crescenta and Aiden were both subjected to return to the tribe under Arche's orders, and Samoa and Harry took a turn for the dungeons, but later was released and was warned not to come back on the tribe. Great Selenian Revolt of 2012 Crescenta and Aiden managed to escape the tribe after the Great Selenian Revolt of 2012, where the former Selenian rebels from the Blue War in 1995 made another action against the Selenian government. However, this time, the war had a much larger scope, spreading all around the other Magirean tribes as well, which resulted again to the joining of Luminae, Liquidus, Esperantae, Butterflix and et cetera. Samoa and Harry reunited with the two on the island and fought alongside all the other tribes of the Magirean society. War progressed longer, but then the Selenian guerillas retreated after losing a great deal of its powerful members, which resulted to its end. Crescenta managed to implore to her father that she can do protect herself on her own, and showed her unscathed body as proof. Arche, who at first hesitated, finally agreed on this matter, to which Crescenta and the team (sans Samoa) rejoiced. They returned to Snowlands with an unconscious Samoa and managed to get rest. Third Magirean War Harold and the team briefly participated in the short-lived Third Magirean War in 2013. The war was eventually declared over five hours after its beginning when high-ranking officials decided to make an early truce, to stop adding to the casualties the Great Selenian Revolt had done a year ago. Current Time Harry joined the Snowlands' Special Protection Force together with the Mystique some time after the Third Magirean War. He has been helping Samoa with her cafe business ever since its founding. Appearance Style A Aiden wears a striped blue top with white sleeves and blue linings, as well as gray arm warmers and white shorts, with blue linings as well. He wears blue slippers and an orange sticker is pasted on his chest area. Style B Aiden's hair is pushed upward and also secured with blue swimming goggles. He wears a dark gray swimming attire with blue sea designs at the bottom. He wears gray shorts and gray slippers. Relationships Azylwan Family Aiden knows of the family's secret-- him being an adoption and not being a true Selenia. He is kind of against this, but he grew up to be taught to just accept it. Aiden doesn't do too well with his father because of his stature, but his mother was more open to him and loved him like a true child. Aiden was so depressed when her mother passed away. Crescenta Moonrider Crescenta was Aiden's bethrothed wife, however, both just kept it to a friendly level when they broke out from Magirus. Crescenta was Aiden's closest in the Mystique, and is pretty vocal around her, in contrast to his minimal talking around the others. He likes the girl. Samoa Bladewrath Both don't have a lot of conversations. They are awkward on each other. Harold Bladewrath Aiden still has his grudges on Harry, but both grew up to be pretty good friends and took a liking for video games and sports. Both argue on who is better than who, but they actually finish on fair scores everytime. Artefice Healle Aiden uses Artefice's prowess, but only inside the cafeteria's premises. Quotes coming soon... Flipverse Appearance coming soon... Gallery coming soon... Trivia Updates and Concepts * Aiden was formerly called Gerald Gadria and he has no middle name. ** Gerald is now an entirely different character from Aiden and is not a Magire. * Aiden was intended to be Crescenta's rival, however, this was scrapped off. * Aiden was not from an elite family in all his previous updates. Instead, he was a street kid Crescenta had chosen to play with one day, and they became the best of friends since. ** This is inapplicable to do in Crescenta's current childhood biography, she is restricted to step outside their house even for just one bit. Current Trivia * Aiden does not fear anything, which is in contrast to his fellow Mystique members. * Aiden has a fascination for yoghurt. He eats yoghurt every day, and every day it's a different flavor. * Aiden dislikes wearing shoes, and his Purple Midnight uniform was made possible just because Crescenta forced him to do it. ** He also dislikes wearing long pants because he feels as if his legs are so hot. * Aiden froze Harry when the latter pulled a prank on the former. He didn't put the spell down for three hours. ** Fortunately, Harry did not suffer of hypothermia, because Magires are immune to human ailments and diseases. However, Harry was inflicted with the Frostbite, an after-effect of the Morgue Frost spell that doesn't go away for days unless heated magically. Flipverse Trivia * She, along with the other Mystique members are all unlocked in Fort Onion and Neapolitown. * She, along with any other of PsychicEspeon's FCs, did not appear in any Pizzeria, Burgeria or Taco Mia franchise. more soon... Category:Male Characters Category:PsychicEspeon's Original Characters Category:Magirean Category:Snowiss Category:Mystique